tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Tales of Zestiria the X
thumb|300px Tales of Zestiria the X ist eine von Ufotable animierte Serie zu dem Spiel Tales of Zestiria. Der Anime ist offiziell seit dem 03. Juli 2016 auf Daisuki.net kostenlos mit deutschen und englischen Untertiteln anzusehen. Der Streaming-Dienst Netflix bietet die erste Staffel von Tales of Zestiria the X seit Juli 2019 mit der deutschen Vertonung an. Diese ist von KSM Anime duchgeführt worden, das die erste Staffel am 19. April 2018 auch auf DVD und Blu-ray veröffentliche. Der Anime behandelt sowohl Tales of Zestiria als auch seinen geschichtlichen Vorgänger, Tales of Berseria, erzählt aber eine eigene Geschichte, die unabhängig von den Spielen funktioniert und gesehen werden muss. __FORCETOC__ Wichtige Daten Die erste Staffel von Tales of Zestiria the X (die ersten dreizehn Folgen) erscheint sowohl auf DVD als auch auf Blu-ray, wird jedoch limitiert sein. Die DVD-Version wird hierbei auf 1.333 Stück limitiert sein und die Blu-ray-Fassung auf 3.000 Exemplare. Synchronisation Episodenübersicht Handlung Prolog: Zeitalter des Unheils Alisha Diphda ist mit einem Trupp auf Erkundungstour und sie entdecken eine Stadt, die von einem Wirbelsturm stark zerstört wurde. In einer alten Ruine finden sie eine Bleibe für die Nacht. Alisha ist ganz begeistert wegen der vielen Wandmalereien, und ihre Ritter helfen ihr dabei, sie freizulegen. In Damensee herrscht reges Treiben, weil das Fest der Heiligen Klinge stattfindet. Die junge Ritterin Clem wird von Alisha herbeigerufen, die Clem unterrichtet, dass der Himmelsforscher Drake einen dunklen Nebel am Himmel über Grielle entdeckt hat, der nicht von Winden weggeweht wird. In Grielle ist Clems Vater als Arzt tätig. Alisha möchte, dass Clem herausfindet, ob die Menschen sich über die seltsamen Wetterverändungen beklagen, die Hyland seit Jahren heimsuchen. Auf einer Versammlung der Kanzler erfährt Alisha, dass Mathia jene Leute, die zum Fest der Heiligen Klinge gekommen sind, ins Militär einziehen will, was sie nicht will. Sie erkennt, dass die Kanzler dem Fest nur aufgrund dieses Vorhabens zugestimmt haben, und meint, dass das heilige Fest nicht wegen solchen Taten missbraucht werden darf. Alisha sucht daraufhin Drake auf und erfährt dort, dass der Nebel sich verdichtet hat. Sie schickt Drake nach Grielle. Später bricht Alisha selbst mit ihrer Truppe auf und macht sich Sorgen um Clem, die bereits vor zwei Wochen aufgebrochen ist. Da wird der Truppen von den Verstreuten Knochen angegriffen, gegen die Alisha sich soweit wert, dass sie ihrem Angreifer die Maske vom Gesicht schlägt. Sie offenbart die menschliche Form Lunarres, der von Rose zurückgerufen wird, weil er gegen Alisha nicht ankommt. Lunarre verschwindet. Eine Rückblende findet statt, in der Alisha mit Maltran spricht, die erklärt, dass sie nach Clem suchen sollte, da sie ihre Schülerin ist. Alisha sitzt mit ihrem Trupp am Lagerfeuer, wo sie über Clem reden, von der sie vermuten, dass sie irgendwelche Ruinen erkundet. Am nächsten Tag erkundet der Trupp verdorrte Felder, wo sie Bauern begegnen, die die letzten Reste der Ernte verteidigen. Alisha fragt sie, seit wann der Nebel dort ist, und der ältere Mann erklärt, dass er bereits seit langer Zeit dort ist, er ihnen aber erst kürzlich bewusst geworden ist. In Grielle angekommen, erfährt Alisha, dass Clem nach Norden aufgebrochen ist, wo der Nebel ist. Alisha und ihre Truppen brechen nach Norden auf, wo sie Clem noch holen können, doch Drake müssen sie zurücklassen, der in eine Schlucht eingdrungen ist, um den Erdenpuls zu untersuchen. Ein gefährlicher Sturm, der durch den Nebel entsteht, zerstört nun die Erde, vor dem der Trupp flüchten muss. Unterdessen entdeckt Drake im Untergrund ein bläuliches Licht, das jedoch langsam zerfällt. Clem erzählt Alisha auf der Flucht, dass Drake ihr erklärte, wie der Erdenpuls die Erde beisammen hält. Unterdessen entdeckt Drake im Untergrund einen Drachen, der erwacht. Durch den Sturm werden zunächst Volta und Garnet von Alisha getrennt, indem sie in den Tornado gezogen werden, woraufhin Clem sie bittet, sie runterzulassen, damit sie flüchten kann. Symonne erscheint daraufhin, die durch ihre Illusionen Feuersäulen hervorruft, um Alisha abzulenken. Aus der Ferne wird dies von Lunarre beobachtet, der etwas später eingreift, aber von Symonne angegriffen wird, weil er diese fressen will. Symonne verschwindet kurz darauf. Nachdem das Chaos sich legt, ist Alisha auch von Clem getrennt und bricht weinend zusammen. Sie wandert zurück nach Grielle, das in Trümmern liegt, und nur ein kleines Mädchen ist zurückgeblieben, das jedoch von einem wieder aufkommenden Sturm fortgerissen wird. Alisha kann sich selbst noch festhalten, während sie in dem Sturm einen Drachen sieht. Episode 1: Stadt des Himmels Alisha entdeckt, als sie ziellos umherirrt, in Ruinen Abbilder des Hirten und denkt über die Legenden nach. Ein Normin ist bei ihr, sie sieht ihn jedoch nicht. Sie wird von einer Horde kleiner Insekten angegriffen, die der Normin auf Abstand hält. Die Insekten offenbaren einen alten, versteckten Pfad, den Alisha mit Körpereinsetz freilegen kann. Dabei wir sie von den Insekten in einen Kanal getrieben, sodass sie ins Wasser gerät und tiefer in die Ruinen gespült wird. Sie gelangt in ein Tal mit Wasserfällen und reicher Vegetation, wo sie ein weiteres Relikt als Hinweis auf die Hirten entdeckt. Die Säule beginnt, sich durch die Wiese hindurch zu bewegen, bleibt stehen und leitet dann ein kurzes Beben ein, wodurch ein Bauwerk aus dem Wasserfall heraus erscheint. Woanders erkundet gerade Sorey die Berge, um an die Außenseite der Ruinen am Mabinogio zu gelangen. Mikleo erscheint und bittet ihn, vorsichtiger zu sein, da es als Mensch seinen Tod bedeuten würde, wenn er runterfällt. Die beiden sind irritiert, dass ihr Opa die Ruine angeblich nicht kennt. Beim Untersuchen entdeckt Sorey einen Mechanismus an der Ruine, der eine Illusion erzeugt hat, um den Weg in die Ruine zu verbergen. Ihr Opa erscheint und verbietet ihnen, die Ruine zu erkunden. Zurück in Elysia fragen die beiden sich, wieso ihr Opa es verbietet. Sorey liest nebenher eine Legende, aus der er vermutet, dass die Ruine die "Stadt des Himmels" ist. Mikleo fällt auf, dass die Ruine nicht in der Domäne ihres Opas lag, und ist damit einverstanden, dass er und Sorey sie erkunden. Alisha irrt unterdessen in der Finsternis derselben Ruine umher und versucht, sich zu kontrollieren, schreit jedoch einmal auf, um sich zu beruhigen. Sorey erkundet die Außenseite der Ruine, wo er ein Wandgemälde des Hirten entdeckt. Gleichzeitig findet er Statuen von Hirten, von denen eine einen Handschuh trägt. Mikleo nimmt ihm den Handschuh ab und sieht ein, dass Sorey ihren Wettstreit gewonnen hat. Daraufhin ziehen Gewitterwolken auf und Blitze erscheinen, die nicht natürlich sind. Zenrus wird von Kyme unterrichtet, dass jemand außerhalb seiner Domäne Ärger macht, und Zenrus erkennt, dass Sorey und Mikleo noch nicht zurückgekehrt sind. Zenrus entscheidet sich zunächst, noch nichts zu tun. Alisha ist durch die Blitze und starken Stürme wieder ins Innere der Ruine gezwungen worden, wo sie jedoch von einem Schutzmechanismus, der Statue Zenrus', mit Blitzen attackiert wird. Der Boden unter ihr bricht ein und sie stürzt. Mikleo und Sorey flüchten, weil die Blitze auch sie angreifen, und sie glauben, dass sie es sind, die sie hervorrufen. Auch unter ihnen stürzt der Boden ein und sie fallen ins Innere der Ruine hinein. Mikleo kann den Sturz abfedern, indem er Wassermagie anwendet. Die beiden erkunden nun das Innere der Ruine, wo sie Alisha entdecken, die ohnmächtig am Boden liegt. Sorey erkennt, dass sie ein Mensch ist, und will ihr helfen, aber Mikleo verweigert dies, weil er glaubt, dass Menschen nur Unheil bringen. Er lässt sich von Sorey dennoch überzeugen, und die beiden begeben sich über eine unsichtbare Brücke zu ihr hinüber. Alisha erwacht und fragt Sorey, ob er der Hirte sei. Episode 2: Elysia Sorey gesteht Alisha, dass er lediglich ein Mensch sei und dass sie der erste andere Mensch ist, den er je gesehen hat. Alisha gesteht, dass sie glaubt, dass hier die Stadt des Himmels sein soll, wo also der Hirte sein sollte, aber sie stellt fest, dass es sich also doch nur um eine Sage gehandelt haben musste. Mikleo offenbart Sorey seine Bedenken, dass dieser Alisha nach Elysia bringen will, aber Sorey sagt ihm, dass er nicht einfach wegsehen kann, wenn jemand Hilfe braucht, ob Mensch oder Seraphim. Sie erreichen Elysia, wo Sorey und Alisha feststellen, dass sie beide das Himmelsverzeichnis gelesen haben. Alisha erkennt zudem, dass das Dorf, aus dem Sorey stammt, nicht Camlann ist, sondern Elysia. Mikleo geht vor, um Zenrus Bescheid zu geben, während Sorey und Alisha von den anderen Seraphim belagert werden. Ehe Sorey ihr die Seraphim vorstellen kann, spricht Alisha mit ihnen, obwohl sie sie nicht sehen kann, und bittet sie um Hilfe, weil die Welt droht, in Dunkelheit zu versinken. Während sie auf eine Reaktion wartet, bittet einer der Seraphen Sorey, sie fortzubringen, bevor ein Unheil geschieht. Sorey und Mikleo sind im Gespräch mit Zenrus, der von Sorey fordert, dass er Alisha wieder fortschickt, weil sie Unheil über das Land bringen wird. Sorey beschwert sich, wieso Zenrus ihm überhaupt das Himmelsverzeichnis gegeben hat, in dem steht, dass Menschen und Seraphim einst in Frieden miteinander gelebt haben, wenn er nicht daran glaubt, dass es noch einmal geschehen könnte. Sorey spricht mit Alisha, die bei ihm über die Nacht hin eingezogen ist. Sie erzählt ihm beim Abendessen davon, dass sie aus Damensee stammt, der Stadt, in der die Heilige Klinge ist. In der Nacht, als Alisha schläft, trifft Sorey draußen auf Mikleo, der ihm berichtet, dass er Alisha nicht sofort wegschicken muss, sondern sie auf ihren Aufbruch vorbereiten soll. Am nächsten Tag gehen Sorey und Alisha Stachelschweine jagen, wo Alisha das Gefühl hat, dass sie beobachtet werden. Sie meint zu Sorey, dass er sie nicht damit aufheitern muss, indem er so tut, als ob es Seraphim wirklich gibt, weil sie an sie glaubt. In der Nacht erwacht Alisha aufgrund eines Albtraums, in dem sie von dem Tag träumte, an dem sie ihre Einheit verlor und den Drachen im Feuerschwall sah. Sorey erkundigt sich bei ihr, ob alles in Ordnung sei, und die beiden sprechen von dem Unheil, das die Welt heimsucht. Sorey versteht den Grund, aus dem Alisha den Hirten holen möchte, der das Licht in die Dunkelheit zurückbringen soll, denn sie hatte dieses Unheil persönlich gesehen und miterlebt. Am nächsten Morgen findet Sorey Alisha draußen liegen, bedeckt mit dem Tuch, das Zenrus immer trägt, und stellt erfreut fest, dass Zenrus Alisha zu akzeptieren scheint. Er und Alisha gehen an diesem Tag die Außenseiten der Ruinen am Mabinogio erkunden, weil Sorey Alisha zeigen möchte, dass es den Hirten wirklich gibt, denn niemand würde solch gewaltige Ruinen wegen eines Märchens errichten. Er ist sich sicher, dass der Hirte erscheinen wird, wenn die Dunkelheit das Unterland übernimmt. Er schenkt Alisha den Handschuh des Hirten, um sie an die Hoffnung zu erinnern, dass der Hirte kommen wird, der die Heilige Klinge in Damensee ziehen wird. Schließlich bricht Alisha wieder auf und verabschiedet sich bei Sorey. Sie stellt sich mit vollem Namen bei ihm vor und dankt ihm zutiefst dafür, dass er sich um sie gekümmert hat, obwohl er ihren Namen nicht kannte. Sie entschuldigt sich zudem dafür, dass sie behauptet hätte, dass es keine Seraphim in Elysia gibt, denn sie hatte immer schon das Gefühl, dass sie da waren. Danach fragt sie Sorey, ob er nicht versuchen möchte, die Heilige Klinge zu ziehen, und gibt ihm den Handschuh des Hirten zurück, weil sie hofft, dass jemand wie er der Hirte ist. Kurz nachdem Alisha aufgebrochen ist, spürt Zenrus, dass ein Hellion in seine Domäne eingedrungen ist, und er schickt die Seraphim aus, ihn zu suchen. Sorey und Mikleo begeben sich gemeinsam auf die Suche und begegnen Lunarre, der gerade Mason schwer verletzt. Sorey und Mikleo attackieren Lunarre, unterliegen jedoch, bis Zenrus eingreift, dessen Macht Lunarre zu spüren scheint, weshalb er sich zurückzieht. Während die Seraphim sich um Mason kümmern, der überlebt, erklärt Zenrus Sorey, dass er kein schlechtes Gewissen haben muss. Am Abend bemerkt Sorey, dass Lunarre es auf Alisha abgesehen hatte, die er als Hauptspeise bezeichnet hatte. Er bricht auf und verabschiedet sich vor den Toren des Dorfes von allen, die jedoch schlafen. Mikleo ist jedoch bei ihm und meint, dass auch er die Gefahr für Alisha verstanden hat. Er präsentiert Sorey ein Messer, das Alisha in den Ruinen verloren hat, und meint, dass sie keine normale Ritterin zu sein scheint. Sorey ist überglücklich, dass Mikleo ihn begleiten wird, und die beiden brechen ins Unterland auf. Episode 3: Das Fest der Heiligen Klinge Sorey und Mikleo erreichen das Unterland und Damensee, das aufgrun des Festes der Heiligen Klinge von Menschen geflutet ist. Sorey wird von Rose angesprochen, einer Sperlingsfeder, die ihm sagt, dass er sich beeilen sollte, wenn er zum Fest will, weil sie keine normalen Besucher einfach so hineinlassen. Damit er schneller hineinkommt, schmuggelt sie ihn mit sich und den anderen Sperlingsfedern hinein, verlangt dafür aber im Nachhinein 500 Gald. Sie nimmt daraufhin das königliche Messer an sich und erkennt es, aber sie gibt es Sorey zurück und meint, dass er ihr einfach etwas schuldig sei, womit er einverstanden ist. Rose begleitet Sorey in die Stadt, wo das Fest in vollem Gange ist. Sie verabschiedet sich daraufhin und kehrt zu Eguille und Ayn Felice zurück. Mikleo erklärt Sorey, dass er Bosheit spürt und dass die gesamte Stadt voll mit ihr ist. Die beiden entscheiden sich, nach Alisha zu suchen, begegnen mitten in den Menschenmassen aber Lunarre, dem sie in einer Verfolgungsjagd hinterherhetzen. Lunarre erklärt ihnen, dass Alisha nicht sein Ziel ist, aber das von anderen, und verschwindet daraufhin. Auf dem Friedhof in Damensee spricht Alisha gerade mit Maltran, der sie ihre Meinung, dass es keine Zeit ist, um Kriege zu führen, verdeutlicht. Maltran erklärt ihr, dass das Militär seine eigenen Angelegenheiten durchführen wird, und verschwindet. Parallel spricht Bartlow mit zwei Mitgliedern der Verstreuten Knochen und erklärt ihnen, dass er will, dass Alisha getötet wird. Die Anführerin verlangt jedoch von ihm zu wissen, inwiefern ihr Tod das einfache Volk retten kann. Bartlow erklärt ihnen, dass die Prinzessin naiv ist und auf Abwehr geht, was letztlich eine Opferung des Volkes bedeuten wird. Es scheint, als ob die Anführerin diese Erklärung annimmt. Das Fest der Heiligen Klinge findet nun seinen Höhepunkt, indem Menschen aus dem Volk versuchen, die Klinge aus dem Sockel zu ziehen. Sorey sieht dabei Lailah vor dem Sockel liegen, die erwacht. Lailah spürt die starke Bosheit inmitten der jubelnden Menge. Maltran spricht zum Volk und erklärt ihm, dass das Fest endlich wieder abgehalten werden kann, dank Alisha, auch wenn es eine langjährige Pause hatte. Sorey versteht unterdessen, dass Lailah nur denjenigen die Klinge ziehen lassen wird, der ein Hirte werden kann, was niemandem gelingt. Alisha spricht daraufhin zum Volk und erklärt, dass der Hirte sich offenbar nicht gezeigt hat. Während ihrer Rede wächst die Boheit jedoch heran, weil die Unzufriedenheit, der Zorn und die Furcht der Menschen sie nährt. Maltran ruft Alisha zurück, weil auch sie dies zu spüren scheint, doch da beginnt schon, ein Chaos im Heiligtum anzubrechen. Der Saal versinkt in Finsternis und die Bosheit wächst zu einem mächtigen Hellion heran, der die Form eines Wasserdrachen hat, für die Menschen jedoch wie fliegendes Feuer erscheint. Der Drache versucht, Lailah anzugreifen, wird jedoch von ihrer Macht zurückgehalten. Unterdessen versucht Sorey, zu Alisha zu gelangen, und währenddessen wird das Heiligtum von dem Drachen in Schutt und Asche gelegt. Die Menschen können nicht mehr entkommen, weil Flammen und Trümmer ihre Wege blockieren. Sorey spricht entschlossen zu Lailah und will zum Hirten wird, nachdem sie sagt, dass nur der Hirte diesen Hellion läutern kann. Währenddessen wird Alisha von der Anführerin der Verstreuten Knochen angegriffen und in einen wilden Kampf verwickelt. Maltran will ihr zur Hilfe eilen, wird aber von Bartlow aufgehalten und gesagt, dass die Sicherheit des Volks oberste Priorität hat und Alisha auf sich selbst aufpassen kann. Sorey will zu Alisha eilen, aber sie bittet ihn, fortzubleiben und vertraut darauf, dass er tatsächlich der Hirte ist. Sorey will daraufhin die Klinge herausziehen, wird aber zunächst von Lailah aufgehalten. Sorey erklärt ihr, dass er Ruinen auf der ganzen Welt erkunden will und mehr über die Zeit erfahren will, in der Menschen und Seraphim glücklich zusammengelebt haben. Er hofft darauf, als Hirte eine solche Zeit wieder herbeizurufen. Lailah erlaubt ihm daraufhin, die Klinge zu ziehen. Der Drache attackiert Sorey, wird aber von ihm, der eine Armatisierung mit Lailah durchgeführt, angegriffen und geläutert und mit ihm die Bosheit, die im Saal des Heiligtums Einzug gefunden hat. Während die Menschen die Ankunft des Hirten bestaunen, flüchtet die Anführerin der Verstreuten Knochen und lässt Alisha lebend zurück. Episode 4: Das Schicksal des Hirten Sorey erwacht nach drei Tagen im Anwesen von Alisha und bekommt von Lailah erklärt, dass dies geschehen ist, weil er ihr neuer Träger geworden ist. Alisha kommt herein und bietet ihm Essen an, das er dankbar annimmt. Sie bedankt sich ihrerseits dafür, dass er den Aufstand im Heiligtum aufgehalten hat, indem er die Heilige Klinge zog und zum neuen Hirten wurde. Alisha schenkt ihm daraufhin das Gewand des Hirten. Sorey stellt Alisha daraufhin Mikleo und Lailah vor, auch wenn sie nicht in der Lage ist, sie zu sehen oder zu hören. Lailah bittet Sorey daraufhin, Kontakt mit Alisha herzustellen, damit sie mit Lailah sprechen kann. Da dies nicht funktioniert, muss Sorey seine Sinne abkapseln, indem er die Augen schließt, aufhört zu atmen und Lailah ihm die Ohren zuhält. Daraufhin kann Alisha Lailah und Mikleo hören. Lailah erklärt Alisha, dass die Menschen die Seraphim nicht missachten sollen, dann werden die Seraphim ihnen ihren Segen geben. Da Sorey nach Luft schnappen muss, wird das Gespräch abrupt unterbrochen. Lailah erklärt ihm, dass es vielleicht eine bessere Methode geben könnte, sobald Sorey als Hirte erstarkt ist. Alisha ist überglücklich, mit den Seraphim gesprochen zu haben, und wird daraufhin von einer Maid gerufen. Lailah bittet Sorey daraufhin, die Stadt zu erkunden. Sorey reist mit Alisha in einer Kutsche durch Damensee, wo er gehisste Flaggen mit dem Symbol des Hirten entdeckt. Als Alisha ihn daraufhin absetzt und ihn verlässt, bricht Sorey fast zusammen und meint, dass es ihm schlechter geht. Lailah erklärt ihm, dass es daran liegt, dass er nun die Bosheit spürt. Er soll die Bosheit orten, was ihm gelingt, woraufhin sie eine alte Ruine finden. Alisha spricht unterdessen mit den Kanzlern und wird von ihnen gebeten, ihnen den Hirten zu übergeben, weil ihm große Kraft innewohnt. Sorey erkundet in der Zwischenzeit die Ruinen, wo er keine Tür entdeckt, aber er vermutet eine versiegelte Pforte. Sorey entdeckt den Zugang dazu und holt einen Altar hervor, der mit dem königlichen Messer Alishas verbunden die versteckte Pforte öffnet. Sie erkunden daraufhin den erschienenen Pfad. Sie erreichen das Innere der Ruine, wo sie einer Drachenstatue begegnen und während ihres Gesprächs darüber von einem Fledermaus-Hellion angegriffen werden, der die Bosheit ausstrahlt. Lailah gelingt es, den Hellion, den Sorey in viele aufspaltet, zu läutern. Sie erklärt Sorey daraufhin, dass jeder Seraphim, den er aufnimmt, mit Belastungen für seinen Körper verbunden ist, aber dass er dadurch auch stärker wird. Sorey erkennt, dass die Quelle der Bosheit noch nicht fort ist, und sie dringen tiefer in die Ruine ein. Dort entdecken sie unzählige skelettierten Leichen, die von solchen stammen, die sich einst gegen die Herrschenden erhoben hatten und dort eingesperrt und getilgt wurden. Dies hatte die Bosheit erzeugt. Lailah offenbart Sorey daraufhin, dass er als Hirte den Herrscher des Unheils bezwingen muss, der seit jeher die Quelle der Bosheit war. Dafür muss er eine Antwort finden, um nicht vom Herrscher des Unheils überwältigt zu werden. Die drei bemerken Wasser im Inneren der Ruinen, das von Bosheit durchzogen ist und droht, die Halle zu fluten. Mikleo friert es ein, ehe es alles um sich herum zum Einsturz bringen kann, und sie flüchten. Lailah bemerkt, dass die Erde wegen der Bosheit zu schreien beginnt. Draußen angekommen werden sie mit einem Unwetter konfrontiert und erblicken im Himmel etwas. Unterdessen spricht Alisha mit Maltran, die ihr versichert, dass ihre Aufrichtigkeit Damensee in die richtige Richtung führen wird. Sie erklärt ihr, dass Bartlows Ziel ist, Alisha loszuwerden, nicht den Hirten festzusetzen. Alisha ist entschlossen, nach Marlind zu gehen, obwohl es von der Pest heimgesucht wird, weil sie es als ihre Pflicht ansieht, woraufhin Maltran sie zurechtstutzt, dass sie nicht alles auf sich nehmen soll. Alisha entdeckt daraufhin draußen ebenfalls das Unwetter, das sich auf Damensee zubewegt und jenem ähnelt, bei dem sie ihre letzten Kameraden verloren hatte. Episode 5: Der Anfang des Unheils Velvet Crowe, eine junge Dämonin, befindet sich seit drei Jahren im Gefängnis und ernährt sich und ihre dämonisch zerfressende Hand von Monstern, die sie reißt und deren Energie sie absorbiert. Danach wird sie von Energie zu Boden gedrückt und erzählt von dem Hass, den sie auf einen einzigen Mann verspürt. Eine junge Frau steigt zu Velvet hinab und wird von ihr angegriffen, doch sie erwehrt sich ihr mit Feuermagie. Velvet erkundigt sich danach, wo ihr Meister ist, und sie erkennt, dass Velvet jahrelang überlebt hat, weil sie sich von Dämonen ernährt hat. Velevt verlangt zu wissen, wo Artorius Collbrande ist, der Anführer der Organisation der Exorzisten, die Abtei. Die Malak bietet Velvet an, sie herauszubringen, und lässt die Leiter hinunterfahren, mit der Velvet entkommen kann. Oben angekommen werden sie und die Malak von Exorzisten angegriffen, die Velvet mit ihrer Kraft entgegen der Erwartung der Malak bezwingen kann. Die beiden flüchten in eine Waffenkammer, wo Velvet sich ausrüstet und der Malak erklärt, dass ihr Ziel der Tod von Artorius ist. Die Waffenkammer ist gefüllt mit der Ausrüstung gefangener Dämonen und darunter entdeckt Velvet ein Schwert, das für sie jedoch zu groß ist, weshalb sie auf die kostbare Waffe verzichten will. Die Malak erklärt Velvet, dass in den drei Jahren ihrer Gefangenschaft zahllose Exorzisten gekommen sind. Velvet droht der Malak daraufhin und verlangt abermals zu wissen, wo sich Artorius befindet. Die Malak kommt ihr entgegen und erklärt ihr, dass er sich in Loegres befindet, der Hauptstadt von Midgand. Velvet lässt daraufhin von ihr ab und will verschwinden. Die Malak will ihr daraufhin erklären, was Velvet in jener Nacht vor drei Jahren gesehen hatte, und Velvet erinnert sich an ein Kind, das von einem ätherischen Drachen verschlungen wurde. Die Malak erklärt ihr, dass viele weitere ihrer Art in jener Nacht kamen und mit den Exorzisten die Bestie unterwarfen, wodurch sie die Flut der Dämonen eingedämmt haben. Sie offenbart ihr, dass Artorius als Weltenretter angesehen wird, dem sowohl vom König als auch vom Volk Vertrauen entgegengebracht wird, weil er das Ritual zur Rettung vollzogen hatte. Velvet erkennt dahinter lediglich, dass er das Leben von Laphicet Crowe dafür genommen hatte. Die Malak erklärt Velvet, dass Artorius noch zu töten ist, woraufhin Velvet skeptisch reagiert, da sie, die Malak Seres, selbst zu Artorius gehörte. Seres will ihr den Grund ihres Verrats erzählen, sobald sie den Kerker verlassen haben. Ein Geräusch erklingt, weshalb Velvet und Seres sich verstecken, und sie erblicken Rokurou Rangetsu, der sie nicht zu bemerken scheint. ALs sie hervorkommen, steht er jedoch hinter Velvet und nimmt sie in den Würgegriff. Velvet erkennt, dass auch er ein Ausbrecher ist, und erlangt damit vorerst sein Vertrauen. Er erklärt ihnen, dass er seinen Partner finden muss, und erblickt in Velvets Hand die Orkanklinge, die er als seinen Partner erkennt. Velvet versteht die Wichtigkeit dahinter und meint, dass die Klinge ihr gehört. Rokurou will sie sich daraufhin mit Gewalt zurückholen und Velvet fragt ihn, ob er damit umgehen kann, was er bestätigt. Sie gibt ihm die Waffe zurück, unter einer Bedingung, und erkundigt sich bei Seres, ob das Boot für die Abfahrt von der Insel bereit steht. Seres ist jedoch überrascht, dass Velvet weiß, dass das Gefängnis eine Insel ist, und Velvet erklärt ihr, dass ihr Futter es ihr verraten hatte, in der Hoffnung zu überleben. Velvet erkennt, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit, von Exorzisten attackiert zu werden, zu hoch ist, und entscheidet sich dazu, sie nach und nach auszumerzen, bis sie die Möglichkeit haben, ein Schiff zu entern. Rokurou versteht nun, dass sie deshalb ihn und seinen Partner braucht. Sie befreien die gefangenen Dämonen und stiften Chaos. Rokurou trennt sich von den beiden Frauen und begleitet die Dämonen, die in ihrer Fressgier über die Exorzisten herfallen. Oben angekommen erblickt Velvet das Ausmaß der Gefängnisinsel. Die Exorzisten sind bereits hinter ihnen her und Seres hält sie auf. Velvet entschließt sich daraufhin, einen Sprung von der Insel hinüber aufs Festland zu wagen, und bringt dabei mithilfe ihrer Dämonenhand genug Abstand hinter sich, um kurz vor dem Meer auf dem Gestein zu landen. Dabei kugelt sie sich den linken Arm aus, den sie sich an der Felswand wieder einrenkt. Seres schaut ihr hinterher und bemerkt, wie riesig Velvets Hass auf Artorius sein muss. Sie folgt Velvet und heilt ihren Arm. Seres bemerkt, dass Velvet so stark ist, als ob sie einen Pakt eingegangen wäre, bei dem sich der Paktschließer Fesseln auferlegt, um besondere Kräfte zu erlangen. Je stärker die Fesseln, desto mächtiger die Kraft, sodass der Pakt mehr ein Fluch ist. In der Ferne sieht Seres ein Schiff ankommen, auf dem Artorius ist, und sie fragt Velvet, ob sie bereit für eine dornenreiche Reise ist. Seres fragt sich, ob die Gefühle, die Artorius in Velvet hervorruft, Hoffnung für die Welt bedeuten oder Bosheit erzeugen werden, während die beiden aufbrechen. Episode 6: Velvet Crowe Zusammenfassung folgt ... Episode 7: Eines jeden Gedanken Zusammenfassung folgt ... Episode 8: Der Heilige Berg Falkenkamm Zusammenfassung folgt ... Episode 9: Die Seuchenstadt Zusammenfassung folgt ... Episode 10: Alisha Diphda Zusammenfassung folgt ... Episode 11: Krieg Zusammenfassung folgt ... Episode 12: Der Herr des Unheils Zusammenfassung folgt ... Episode 13: Zusammenfassung folgt ... Episode 14: Zusammenfassung folgt ... Episode 15: Zusammenfassung folgt ... Episode 16: Zusammenfassung folgt ... Episode 17: Zusammenfassung folgt ... Episode 18: Zusammenfassung folgt ... Episode 19: Zusammenfassung folgt ... Episode 20: Zusammenfassung folgt ... Episode 21: Zusammenfassung folgt ... Episode 22: Zusammenfassung folgt ... Episode 23: Zusammenfassung folgt ... Episode 24: Zusammenfassung folgt ... Episode 25: Zusammenfassung folgt ... Wissenswertes *Der Anime unterscheidet sich nicht nur von der Handlung vom Spiel, sondern auch von grundlegenden figurlichen Aspekten, wie etwa der Tatsache, dass Alishas Resonanz im Spiel zu gering für die Armatisierung ist, sie im Anime aber durchaus dazu imstande ist, oder dass Symonne nicht enorm rein wie im Spiel ist, sondern sich sogar in einen Drachen verwandelt. Zudem läutert ein Hirte die Bosheit nicht, sondern absorbiert sie. *Episode 5 hieß bei Daisuki "Das Gesetz des Hirten". *Episode 6 hieß bei Daisuki "Der Beginn des Unheils". Fußnoten en:Tales of Zestiria the X Kategorie:Tales of Zestiria Kategorie:Andere Medien Kategorie:Tales of Berseria